


New Moon (English Version)

by CHIO_780



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Big Brother Kai (Ninjago), F/M, Gen, Kai Hurt, Kai Werewolf, Kai Wolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHIO_780/pseuds/CHIO_780
Summary: Long ago in Ninjago there was a great rivalry between humans and werewolves, over the years many forgot about it while others did not, but that rivalry again arises when the werewolves attack Ninjago again, an organization called "The Hunters", whose The intention is to destroy any Werewolf they see and find among the people. The Ninjas help them to face this threat of the Werewolves but, everything gets more complicated when a certain Ninja is attacked and bitten in the Red Moon, now that very soon he will be a Werewolf Can he fight his bestial instincts and not harm to your friends? And most importantly, can he break the curse of the Werewolves to return to normal again and save Ninjago?
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai & Sensei Wu (Ninjago), Lord Garmadon & Sensei Wu (Ninjago)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

In Ninjago not only did the creatures that everyone knows and has seen inhabited, in the times when the First Spinjitzu Master existed, before he engendered his two children, there was dark magic on earth, which were the remains that he left the dark island behind when he was still attached to Ninjago , one of the first students of the First Master, his name was Wolfcraft, was tempted by that darkness causing him to lose all his sanity, he put aside his teachings and followed his own path, without his teacher realizing he was able to get his own disciples by pushing them along the same path that he traveled, in In the midst of an attempt to use that magic to destroy everything his master had graded and made his own something went wrong ... When the moon was full and covered in a blood red color, the magic had gotten out of control, turning Wolcraft and his followers into the fiercest creatures of the night that Ninjago has ever seen. A werewolf. Wolcraftand his disciples were transformed under that moon into horrible beasts and their thirst for blood consumed them all. During the day they were normal, but at night during the full moon they transformed into those beasts and destroyed towns and attacked people, as they bit a person on each bloody or red moon, a new werewolf emerged and was at their disposal. His army was growing, Wolcraft had all the victory at his fingertips, the war between monsters and humans almost destroyed Ninjago, when the First Spinjitzu Master realized the things that his former disciple did, with studies he could find the weaknesses of werewolves using this knowledge, I reveal it to the local people. Thanks to this, people asked kill the beasts, defeat was evident to Wolcraft, alpha wolf, he and his remaining followers were exiled to if same to the Forbidden Lands, but human several were devoted to hunting them to eliminate them all.

For years the Werewolves were hidden and Wolfcraft swore that one day he would return to continue what he had already started, so all Ninjago would bow at his feet.


	2. Chapter 1: Bitten

**Nobody's PV**

One more day in Ninjago, it's been a while after the Green Ninja defeated the Great Tyrant and the Stone Army, finally freeing everyone from darkness including Garmadon who was finally able to return to his family and start a pleasant life... Now they all live in the new monastery that Sensei Wu and Garmadon had built for the training of the ninjas to face the new threats. But everything was peace and quiet, the only threat was the crimes in the city, at least they were few and they were not so serious. These days Ninjago was preparing for the festival of the Day of the Dead or Halloween as many people called him, where people dressed up in whatever they wanted, celebrating the good harvests they had had this year, and where they made a great festival where there were contests, good food, music and fun. Including also the launching of the lanterns to the sky to be able to remember our ancestors and the people who have lost and who still continue to remember. This festival is one of the largest and most important in the city.  
  


The sun shone high in the sky, its rays reached the monastery reflecting between the windows, the light reached the rooms of all the ninjas forcing them to wake up to start the day, except for a certain red ninja, who still he was asleep in his room while everyone was already in the dining room ready to start breakfast.

\- Zane! What time will breakfast be? - Jay shouted from his seat waiting for his call to reach the kitchen where his nindroid friend was.

\- In a moment! - Shout from the kitchen.

\- Did you wake up hungry, Jay? - Cole asked something funny towards his friend in blue pajamas.

\- And very hungry, more than your Cole. Yesterday I did not eat, I did not eat to get what I need for my costume at the Halloween festival and yesterday I slept late to do the design ... And now I feel exhausted ... - he put his head to the table while covering himself with his hands, gesturing to everyone that he was tired.

This made Cole laugh a bit - The Lightning Master is now the Tired Master. How ironic not? -

At Cole's comment everyone at the table laughed, but not so much the two senseis and Misako, only the three adults were happy that their students smiled.

\- Well that explains your absence yesterday - Lloyd answered suddenly towards Jay who looked up.

\- Jay, the festival in six days, why anticipate? You have enough time to do it - Cole answered while drinking water from his glass.

\- I do it to have the perfect costume Cole, I have always wanted to win that contest, not only will I wear an ordinary costume, I will use a costume that Ninjago will never forget -

\- If you say so -

\- And have you finished the design? - Nya asked.

\- No, not yet, but I'm working on it -

\- And what are you planning to do as a costume? -

\- I will make the most famous and fearsome creature in Ninjago. "A werewolf" -

\- A werewolf? Friend, that costume is used by almost everyone, you will just be one more werewolf. It is incredible that the contest always has a winning werewolf - Lloyd argument knowing that he was right, every year at the festival almost everyone dressed up as werewolves, he was one of the most famous creatures in Ninjago.

\- So what? I'll make the most amazing costume in all of Ninjago. That will make the other werewolves howl for me and give me first place -

Then Cole's snort was heard - I want to see that - in that he earned a childish pout from Jay making Nya laugh a little, but then he noticed that his brother was missing from the table.

\- Hey and Kai? -

\- He must still be asleep, Nya, he slept late yesterday too - explained Cole towards the samurai x.

\- Why? -

\- Or is it true, we didn't tell you - Lloyd replied.

\- Tell me what? -

\- There have been attacks on all Ninjago cattle, the police have had these reports for days, so they called us yesterday to go to the station and see some of the investigations. Zane and Kai were the ones who went and well, they were late - Cole answered, explaining the situation.

\- Attacks on cattle? Hmm, interesting - Nya replied to this mysterious case.

\- What about the cops who suppose it is? Garmadon asked Cole.

\- Well, Zane told me that maybe it's a kind of joke of the young people these seasons, but the strange thing was the dead bodies of the animals -

\- Could it have been some kind of wild animal? - Misako asked.

\- I don't know, Zane is the one who knows about the investigations -

\- And what, Kai? - Sensei Wu asked.

\- Zane, he told me that he had spoken with the animal owners to clear things up -

\- Anyway, I'll go and wake up my brother so I can start breakfast - Nya got up from the table and went to Kai's room.

Upon entering the room, Nya saw her brother still lying on his bed, some of the snoring could be heard escaping from his mouth, amusing Nya a bit, his brown hair was more tousled than normal and had a thread of slime coming out of the left corner of his mouth. Nya walked over to the side of the bed and shook Kai a bit while calling his name.

\- Kai...Kai... Kai! Wake up, it's time to wake up brother - I tried to call him but it was useless, the only thing he received in response was a sleepy groan accompanied by a small growl.

Nya knew she couldn't wake him up like this, she fixed her gaze on the nightstand next to Kai's bed, seeing that she had her alarm clock and a half-full glass of water on it. He took the glass and stared at it for a moment until an idea occurred to him, without thinking twice he splashed the water from the glass on Kai's face. At that it was heard how he shouted: _~ Agh! ~_ And at that he suddenly woke up when he noticed his wet face, which even took away the drowsiness, he looked around and saw his sister standing next to his bed with her hands on the hips while frowning. 

\- Nya?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You can never wake someone like that - Kai replied rubbing his eyes to get rid of sleep and of course.

\- It's late Kai, breakfast is ready. The boys told me you slept late yesterday -

\- Yes, there were many statements from the owners of the animals - he said as he got up from his bed.

\- Were there many? -

\- Too many, I've never seen attacks like this -

\- Well, remember that when we lived in Ignacia we had that type of attack on the cattle that were there - Nya answered as she remembered the times that there were attacks in her town in these seasons of full moon and good harvests.

\- Yes, but those attacks weren't that exaggerated, Nya. This is already weird, even for me - I answer as I went to his closet and took out his red gi and began to put it on.

\- I also remember that you never let me leave the house for those days of attacks, you always told me that it was dangerous to go out -

\- I also remember the day you left home without my permission and got lost in the woods. For two days, Nya - answered something serious.

\- Leave a trail on the way - Nya argument.

\- Do you think pieces of cloth tied to a tree branch is a good trail to find a 10-year-old girl in the middle of the forest? - Kai's sarcastic tone made Nya get a little angry with him when he remembered that moment again.

\- Will you make that memory come to light again? I already told you why I left the house, I just wanted to see the red moon and now -

\- And on that day there were attacks like these, you can't imagine how scared I was that time. What you did was dangerous, Nya and a lot. You were lucky to be well when I found you in that clearing asleep in an old tree -

\- How much more will I have to apologize to you for that day? -

\- Until you learn not to risk that way again -

\- I've already risked many dangers before, Kai -

\- But those were different risks, and from time to time I was there to watch over you and take care of you closely -

\- I already feared it, you will always be the overprotective older brother, right? - I answer in game mode as I walked out the door - Hurry up, before they start without us -

Both left the room and went to the dining room where everyone was already having breakfast, the two sat in their respective places and their plate was already served and they started their breakfast like the others. Kai noticed that Jay was eating more than Cole.

\- Whoa, Jay. I never thought you ate so much - Kai said somewhat amazed to see his friend dressed in blue devouring everything.

\- Hey, yesterday I didn't eat anything so today I'm hungry - Jay answered with a mouth full of food.

\- Yes, I already realized -

After breakfast the ninjas went out to train with their two senseis in the training yard, after hours training it was finally time to rest, the senseis had already entered the monastery again but the others still stayed in the yard talking about some things.

\- So you plan to disguise yourself as a _"werewolf"_? - I asked Kai to Jay while Oji -Blue was stretching after training. 

\- Yes, it is one of the most popular costumes of the festival -

\- Having other better costumes, why that one? -

\- Haven't you heard the legends? -

\- Yeah, like a million times when I was a kid -

\- Then you must know that in Ninjago there were werewolves right? -

\- Please, that's just a lie, werewolves don't exist, they only invented those legends for the Halloween festival -

\- He's right, Jay, they're just a myth, and because of those legends almost everyone dresses up as werewolves - Cole said as he set up a training dummy.

\- And you have planned to go to the festival like me? -

\- I'll just go to eat the delicious foods they serve there, they are the most delicious in these seasons -

\- Maybe I'm just going to hang out, it wouldn't hurt a bit of rest and fun - Lloyd answered.

\- Me too, it'll be fun to go - Zane said.

\- And you, Kai? -

\- I don't know, I haven't thought about it -

\- Well, you will have six days to think it over -

Suddenly Nya comes running towards them.

\- Boys! -

\- Nya what's up? - Jay approached her.

\- We got a call from the police commissioner, they said there was another attack on another farm last night -

\- Another attack? - Kai questioned.

\- Yes, apart from mentioning that the owners of the farm saw what apparently caused the attack on the farm -

\- This well. Guys, get ready, we will show up to investigate a case - Lloyd answered while everyone obeyed him and entered the monastery to prepare.

After the boys got ready, with the Ultrasonic traveler (ninja tank) they quickly reached the farm which had been attacked, it was somewhat away from the city and was right next to the forest, there were two police patrols and the officers they were questioning the owners. When the ninjas got closer to the crime scene, they could see all the crops and crops completely destroyed, even several dead and mutilated animals were seen. One of the officers noticed them and approached them.

\- It's good that they were able to arrive on time - said the first officer, relieved.

\- Can you tell us what happened here? - Asked Lloyd who was the first to speak.

\- Sure, come - he made a sign for them to follow him, they began to walk among the destroyed place to get to the owners - The attack occurred at night, the owners say they heard strange noises outside, they also heard altered animals, they went out to investigate and apparently what they saw terrified them a bit - explained the officer.

\- What was it that terrified them? -

\- Well, they pronounced a kind of strange creature that was destroying the fence of the animals, it killed all the livestock, there was no living animal left, the strange thing was that that thing had not attacked them, which was fortunate not to -

\- Apparently this goes beyond being a joke of young pranksters - Cole said looking around the place in ruins.

\- Nor do I believe that this was done by a wild animal, this type of attack is very unusual, in my database I have registered all types of animals and none of them would do this type of attack on other animals and destroy crops. Young people would not make this kind of joke, since it would be very sick - Zane affirmed towards the officer.

\- Well, I think they should talk to the owners, he waited and that they can tell them what they need to know - the officers led them to where the owners were.

\- Excuse me, can you tell us what happened here? - Lloyd asked towards the owners and very soon they approached them.

\- Ninjas, what my friends and I saw is not human at all...That creature that we saw last night, what killed our herds and destroyed our crops, is not something that Ninjago has seen - the first man spoke.

\- Are you sure it was not a crazy guy in disguise? - Kai asked.

\- A normal person would not kill our animals in this way or destroy our crops -

\- And do you know what the creature was like? - Jay asked, something curious.

\- It was something difficult to distinguish, it was night and the only thing we could see was his silhouette walking away along with an animal from our livestock, but we know it was not a disguise -

\- It is true, a human would not destroy our fence like that and would just escape with one of our animals - replied the second man.

\- Besides, it was not an ordinary animal, this was a complete beast, it may be the same one that caused the other attacks on other farms - said the third man.

\- Where did the creature go? - Lloyd asked.

\- We saw that it went towards the forest, we believe that it could have left a trail - answered the first man while pointing the direction in which the creature possibly went.

\- I guess we'll have to go, good team, come on - Lloyd said as the others followed.

\- If I knew we were going into the forest, I would have brought what I needed - Jay replied.

\- Don't worry, you'll only need your nunchucks in case you get a bear - Cole said jokingly.

\- It's not funny, Cole -

The hours passed and the day had turned into night, up in the dark sky you could see the fully full moon and completely blood red, its red glow could illuminate almost the entire forest, after the ninjas entered they began to search all around. They followed the trail that the owners of the farm had indicated to them but they still did not find anything that would be useful to them the location of the creature but they were still looking, they were lucky that the path they took would lead them back to the Ultra Sonic traveler. 

\- I've never seen a full moon like this - Jay said as he gazed at the bright red moon.

\- It looks very peculiar to the other full moons I know - Cole replied, staring at the moon just like Jay.

\- That moon is called Red or Bloody Moon, due to its color, it appears every thirteen years it will be like that for three days, they also say that it can cause any magic to get out of control causing serious consequences for the person, that due to its colour -

\- What kind of consequences? - Jay asked.

\- That's not what I recorded in my database, appear not known what consequences can bring and no one to tried -

\- I see - Cole said.

\- Very well, we have to divide us - Lloyd answered to everyone as they turned to see something surprised.

\- Lloyd, don't you think that would be dangerous? - Jay replied somewhat nervous.

\- Jay is right, it is also night, we could get lost in the forest, not to mention the wild animals there - Cole argument.

\- I know. But the road divides so there's no choice -

\- Lloyd has a point on this, the thing that attacked the cattle could have gone either way - Zane said.

\- Each one will take a different path, but remember not to leave the path -

\- Also remember to use the communicators my sister gave us to know when to return right here - Kai replied to his companions.

\- Okay, come on - Lloyd replied as they all started to go their own way.

After each one went their own way they have not seen anything important, not even any hint or trace of the creature that attacked the farm and the forest was getting darker.

**PV of Kai**

Walking along the path I had followed while the others followed theirs, mine seemed a bit difficult, it was like walking down a hill, if someone dared to run here they would surely get a tremendous beating. The road became eternal and became darker, and I know that if I walk further I could lose myself, also Lloyd said not to get off our path and if it continues I might get off the road, since this place seems very treacherous at night , as there were many trees and giant rocks covering the path.

\- Hmm. Maybe I should go back - I told myself. Before turning around and going back the way I came, a strange noise caught my attention - Huh? -

I knew the noise was strange so I went to where he was, taking a few steps I found several bushes which I crossed immediately and in the distance I could see something lying on the ground, when I got closer I could distinguish that it was the torn body of a cow. " _Poor animal"._ I was able to verify that this was recent, the blood was not coagulated yet and is still somewhat fresh, not to mention that it smells bad. I could also see that the blood left a trail on the road, apparently the creature that did this dragged some part of the cow's body and let the blood leave a trail on the ground. Without thinking about it, I followed the blood that led me to a small clearing and what I found there were some other dead and mutilated animals, apparently they were what used to be a bear and a deer, you could see that they were also recent, which whether he has done this he is not a normal animal or person. 

\- But what...? - was the only thing I muttered.

Suddenly I heard a growl coming from some bushes, that made me alarmed, I fixed my gaze where the strange growl came from and suddenly I could feel a great chill running through my body, I could feel the feeling that I was not alone and that something was wrong it would pass, I could feel the danger even in the air, fear seized me, I couldn't move.

Until....

Out of nowhere, as if it were some kind of fleeting silhouette, between the bushes what seemed to be the creature we were looking for jumped, I couldn't see why I did not have time to react in time and it pounced on me, taking me hard towards the ground hitting my back painfully and sharply, the breath had completely come out of my body, I could quickly see that he had the intention of biting my head but I used one of my arms as a shield for his imposing jaw.

Big mistake I just made....

His elongated and sharp fangs and teeth dug into my arm as if a thousand blades were cutting my arm, the pain was unbearable, I let out a great painful scream, I could not contain it, my scream could be heard throughout the forest. The creature began to move my arm from one side to the other in a quite aggressive way, if it was intending to rip my arm off it was succeeding. The pain was increasing a thousand times more in my arm and to make it worse, he used his large sharp claws to tear my chest, managing to make four very deep diagonal cuts. The breath was lost in my lungs, for a moment I could contain my cry but when he continued to bite my arm more, I again let out another cry of my agony, and this one was louder than the other.  
I tried to free myself from his jaw but it was impossible, I felt his fangs completely buried in my arm, I tried to hit him but he was stronger than me. I tried to find something useful to hurt him and when I almost lost hope I managed to see my katana next to me, with a quick movement I took my weapon with my free arm and when I took it out of its sheath I managed to stab him in the left shoulder, with a canine groan the creature released my arm and pulled away from me at a distance. I dropped my sword and with a lot of effort I tried to sit up despite how sore I was, I felt like my consciousness was leaving myself but with blurred vision I could make out a little of the creature that attacked me.  
His fur was black as night, his eyes were bright blood red, and he was almost human only with the characteristics of a dog or a wolf as he had an elongated snout, stained with some of my blood, pointed ears and even had a tail. With one of his hands, or rather legs, he was holding the wound on his shoulder but in that, surprisingly the wound was no longer there, it had completely vanished.  
I tried to get up but it was impossible, my whole body exploded in great pain, I was even about to lose consciousness, the creature began to look at me with a lot of hatred, it began to growl at me when it was approaching me again , I supposed that would be my end but, in that the creature stopped or something stopped it since it began to move its ears with the intention of finding a sound, then it moved its nose a little with the intention of sniffing something, but then at that moment I saw that he ran into the forest pretty fast, it was as if he knew something else was coming. That made me feel better on the inside, but now the pain increased even more, I was bleeding very fast and I was already beginning to feel really bad and very dizzy. My vision was blurring, everything around me was super blurry, then I collapsed back to the ground where after my whole world went completely black...

**PV of Lloyd**

I was still walking along the path I chose, until suddenly I heard Kai's scream, from the tone I assumed he was in danger. I wasted no time and hurried over to where Kai was.

**PV of Zane**

As I was walking down my path I suddenly heard Kai's painful scream at a not so far distance, without wasting time I hurried to where my friend's scream came from ... I just hope and not be late.

**PV of Cole**

I walked calmly while trying to locate any clue of the creature, but then I heard Kai's loud scream that caught my attention. I was in danger, I stopped what I was doing and hurried to where my friend was.

**PV of Jay**

This puts my nerves on edge, going alone in the woods at night never, but never, is a good idea, much less if there is a creature that we do not know loose in this place. Suddenly I heard Kai's scream that made me even more alarmed than I already was, but I took away my fear and ran straight to where my friend was.

**Nobody's PV**

As soon as everyone reached the place where Kai's scream supposedly came from, the four ninjas could see their friend lying on the ground unconscious with severe injuries that would not stop bleeding from his body. The four of them approached him and could see how bad he was.

\- Kai! - cry Cole as he lay on his back on the ground where now everyone noticed better your chest wounds - Let 's friend please wake up - it shook a little, but still no response from the wounded.

Zane was approached and checked her vital signs - Neglect, still is alive, just unconscious, but if we let her continue bleeding could kill him. You have to take it quickly to the monastery -

\- But his injuries are quite severe, Zane. We must not let them get an infection or something like that - Lloyd told him while he was next to his badly injured friend.

\- Lloyd's right, if we take it in that state in this, his wounds may worsen even more - added Jay.

\- There is only one thing we can do to help you, everyone remove several long pieces of your suits, I will try to make some kinds of improvised bandages with them - Zane asked to all who were quick to listen to him.

They all started tearing long strips from their suits, even Zane, and when they were done they gave all of their strips to the nindroid who had the supposed experience of placing them over Kai's wounds as if they were really real bandages.

\- Well, that's it. Now you just have to take it carefully to the tank -

Cole and Zane were the ones who carefully maneuvered Kai towards the Ultrasonic Traveler while Jay and Lloyd were guiding them and clearing obstacles in the way, even keeping an eye out if the thing that attacked Kai was nearby. After the long walk they finally reached their armored car and when they started it they headed quickly towards the monastery.

When they finally arrived at the monastery they were quickly received and when everyone realized Kai's state they began to attend to him properly, the two senseis and Zane were the ones who attended to Kai in his room while everyone was worried waiting in the main room, Everyone was really worried, especially Nya, she was quite upset and nervous about how her brother was, Jay tried everything possible to comfort her.

Until suddenly the senseis and Zane came to the room with everyone, who upon seeing them quickly approached them to find out how their friend's state was invading them with various questions.

\- How is my brother? - Asked Nya hurriedly.

\- Will it be okay? - Lloyd asked.

\- Is your condition severe? - Cole continued.

\- Is he still alive? - Jay asked last.

\- Guys, guys, please calm down, let them talk first - Misako replied while calming everyone down.

\- Thank you, Misako - Wu replied - Look, there is no reason to be alarmed, Kai is fine, he is still unconscious but he is fine, thanks to the fact that they were able to bring him here on time -

\- But apparently his injuries were bad enough, we think they may take time to heal well, but nothing that time does not help to heal him - Garmadon replied.

\- We decided to take turns until he wakes up, who wants to go first? - Zane asked everyone to see who wanted to be the first volunteer to take care of Kai.

\- I - Nya offered.

\- Okay, come on -

Zane and Nya headed down the hallway that led to Kai's room but without saying a few things to him first.

\- I must confirm that he has a fever, so you will have to moisten a cold cloth every 20 minutes to reduce the fever and if he wakes up early or something happens with him, let me know as soon as possible, okay? -

\- If, according -

At that Nya continued on her way alone as she entered Kai's room. Seeing him lying in his own bed worried him a lot, at least he knew he was fine, he took a seat in the chair that he found next to his bed and looked closely at his brother, on his forehead was the cloth that Zane told him that It helped him reduce his fever, he did not need to move the sheets to see the bandages that were around his chest and his left arm was just as wrapped in bandages, when he looked at the night table beside his bed he could see a small tray full of water and the remaining bandages. Her brother looked peaceful, his chest rose and fell as it should, Nya made herself comfortable in the chair, looked at the clock and saw that it was too late for her to be awake.  
She leaned against Kai's bed and reaching out with her hand, she gently caressed his tousled hair, took his good hand and let sleep completely invade her. 


	3. Chapter 2: Changes and Transformation

**Nobody's PV**

The next day Nya was still next to her brother's bed, who by the way, has not moved yet, the night he fell asleep he woke up every 20 minutes and changed the handkerchief on his forehead, he had to count the minutes in his mind and it was somewhat agitating at first. Lifting his body from the bed, he leaned in his chair and stretched a little to be able to clear himself from sleep, he fixed his eyes on his brother and took the cloth from his forehead again to be able to soak it again in the water dish that was still on the nightstand, when he took it out he squeezed it and placed it back on Kai's sweaty forehead.

After a long time, she could suddenly hear a weak moan coming from Kai, this was something new for Nya so she got closer to see her brother better, on examining him she could see that Kai's eyelids were moving, apparently he was finally trying to open his eyes but it seems that he was having trouble.

\- ¿Kai? - Nya began somewhat calmly towards him - Can you hear me? - 

Kai slowly opened his eyes and his vision was at first somewhat blurry, but he was able to locate very well that he was no longer in the forest, if not in his room, he directed his gaze towards the blurred figure that was Nya's but little by little his sight it cleared up well.

\- N- Nya...? - With a weak and rocky voice, he tried to get up from his bed, but the pain suddenly reappeared in his body making him moan a little. 

\- Do not worry, you still don't try too hard, you're still hurt - Nya said calmly as she got up from the chair and calmed her brother down, insisting that he not get out of bed. 

\- How did I get here? - He asked half confused as he could hardly remember what had happened in the forest. 

\- The boys found you wounded in the forest after hearing you scream, and they brought you here quickly so they could treat you. Can you tell me what it was that left you like this? - 

\- No... I don't know exactly - he said only to remember small flashes of that night when something big and wild had attacked him. The _growls_ and his _screams_ echoed in his mind, causing him to get a little headache - Hmm - he growled somewhat in pain - It all happened very fast...which I think it was ... it was some kind of mutant animal or something... I don't know very well, everything is blurry in my mind, but I know it was an animal, and it doesn't seem like it's one like the ones we've already seen in Ninjago - 

\- Well, that explains the claw wounds on your chest and the bite wound on your arm. You were very lucky to get out of there alive - 

Kai tried to move again but the pain did not stop apparently, this was already unbearable for him.

\- How hurt am I? - 

\- A lot. That includes your chest and your arm, which is lucky it wasn't ripped or amputated you know? - 

\- Was it that bad? - He said with a slight snort - Well, I'm not surprised, that thing did give me a tremendous beating - 

\- But you're still lucky. The Sensei said it's nothing to worry about, did not need plaster so that you can use your arm in a few weeks maybe - 

\- Well, that is good news - 

\- I'll go get breakfast. You must be hungry right? - 

\- You have no idea - he said, showing her a weak smile. 

Then Nya out of the room of Kai to go to the kitchen where and all were breakfasting, Zane will prepare something special for Kai more I give a couple of medicines for him, when Nya will take breakfast to your brother I help Let him sit down and eat well and after giving him the medicine that Zane gave him, he left him alone in his room to rest for a while, but she would check it again later.

The hours passed and it was already noon. As always the others trained outside in the courtyard, Nya spent a few minutes training as well but later she went to see how Kai was doing. Only to see him out of bed and out of his room, had told him that his injuries did not hurt him so much and I wanted to take some fresh air, but it is doing something strange to Nya, he did not think the wounds of Kai will stop hurting so quickly.

\- Kai, are you sure you want to go out? I mean, you got very little rest. It would be better if you stayed more in your room and... - Nya said as she followed her brother, but then she stopped to see her. 

\- I have rested enough, Nya , I just want to get some fresh air since I could not bear to be in my room all day, also my wounds no longer hurt so much - 

\- Well yes, but that still seems strange to me you know? But despite that, I do care about you - he said as he stood in front of Kai while showing a slightly worried look towards him. 

\- Hey, don't worry, I'm fine - he said while stroking Nya's head - I won't make much effort, I'll just go out and take a little air, it will be fast, yes? - 

\- This well, just be careful okay? - 

\- Easy, I'll have it - 

As he left the monastery he could see the others training among the training obstacles. Lloyd was the only one who noticed the presence of Kai, and quickly came to him.

\- ¿Kai? Shouldn't you still be resting? - The blond-haired man asked worriedly towards the brunette who just smiled at him. 

\- Easy, dwarf. I'm fine, I don't have any difficulty standing up you know? - He said while ruffling her hair very gently. 

\- Are you sure? - He asked as he raised his eyebrow at him - I mean, your injuries were very bad, especially your arm - he said while pointing to Kai's bandaged arm - Are you sure you're okay? - 

\- You already sound like my sister, calm down I'm fine - 

Meanwhile, Cole, was fighting with a training dummy and with a strong punch he smashed the upper part of the dummy and made several pieces of wood fly in different directions. A piece of wood flew towards Lloyd's direction and because he was distracted he didn't notice it, but Kai did, and he was so quick to see it that he felt his senses had become quicker and more agile to react that way.

\- Be careful! - He said as he pushed Lloyd aside and caught the piece of wood with his good arm. For a moment Kai didn't know what he had done and stood there in awe of his recent action. 

\- Whoa, Kai! - Lloyd exclaimed in amazement when he saw how Kai caught the piece of that board very quickly - But what good reflections, how did...? - 

\- I-I do not know... I think it was just a reflection of me, nothing more , he created - Kai replied, still amazed as he continued to look at the table in his hand. But Lloyd was still a bit confused as he looked at Kai. 

\- Kai! Are you ok - Cole's voice was heard as he and the others left their training and approached where Kai and Lloyd were. 

\- Y-Yes! - Kai quickly affirmed to his friends - If I'm fine, guys, don't worry - 

\- Dude, yes we gave a good scare - said Jay sounding somewhat worried, or more rather dramatic. 

\- Seriously? - 

\- Yes, since there was a 65% probability that you would live. But that doesn't matter anymore, I'm very glad you're well - Zane said happily seeing his friend of fire. 

\- Shouldn't you still be at rest? Cole asked. 

\- Yes, I know. It's just that I wanted to get some fresh air, being in my room all day was driving me crazy - he said sounding a bit tired as he scratched the back of his head. 

\- But what about your injuries? - 

\- They stopped hurting me a while ago - 

\- Hmm. So yes it's weird - said Zane - Your wounds were serious, Kai , people in the same state that you can not cure anything more from overnight because still need to rest as it should, ¿ how that's possible that they no longer hurt? - 

\- I do not know very well, I do not know about medicine, you know? I bet the medicine you gave me helped me reduce the pain fast - 

\- But you shouldn't make a lot of effort, you know? - Cole said again. 

\- Hey, hey, don't worry so much about me, I'm fine, look - Kai replied to his friends trying to reassure them a bit while pointing to himself. 

\- But still, you should be resting - Lloyd insisted. 

\- Hey and by the way, what happened there in the forest? ¿What was it that attacked you? - Jay asked curiously. 

\- Well, I do not know exactly... It all happened so fast and then I do not know what happened. Almost everything is very blurry in my mind - 

\- So you don't remember what happened to you? Or more OK Does what was what left you like that...badly hurt? - 

\- Well, it was huge and hairy...especially it had very, very sharp teeth and claws. It's not like an animal that we have seen in Ninjago, it looked like some kind of mutant in the shape of a dog or something like that, I do not know very well - 

\- That it self is strange, my database has all of the species of animals in Ninjago and your description does not match any of them - 

\- Yes, that's the strange thing about that thing that left me like this - 

\- Anyway, you still need to rest, let's go inside so we can finally start preparing food - Cole replied as he led Kai into the monastery while the others followed him. 

When it was time to eat everyone could enjoy their good food normally, after that they could continue with their normal duties, everyone except Kai, since I still continued to rest by orders of everyone in the monastery, so he stayed resting in his room all day. Then night fell and everyone was already sleeping peacefully, everyone except the Red Ninja again, in his room he was rolling on his blankets and bed from one side to the other, you could see his face moistened with sweat running through his entire being. Outside in the dark sky you could see how the clouds discovered a large and bright red moon, Kai could distinguish a strange sensation running through his body. A great wolf howl could be heard at a distance, accompanied by other minor howls as well. Kai woke up suddenly when the howling hole, that sensation was still in his body and he began to feel different and strange, he felt something inside him. What were those changes for him?

_The next day._

When it was daylight, everyone was gathered for breakfast in the dining room, all except Kai who had not yet made it to the dining room.

\- Hey, did you hear the noises from last night? I could hardly sleep because of that - Jay said as he gulped down his breakfast. 

\- Yeah, I heard them too, they were very strange - Lloyd said. 

\- Besides the animals sounded scared, their sounds sounded like someone had attacked or scared them - Cole replied with his mouth full of his breakfast. 

\- Animals can act in abnormal ways sometimes at night. Also in the forest there are many animals, perhaps at night they were very close to the monastery - 

\- The strange thing is that there were also many howls, and that there are not many wolves around here - Sensei Garmadon said while taking his tea. 

\- Well, there was a full moon yesterday - Wu added to his brother. 

\- And not to mention it was the red moon. That moon alters the wolves a lot - added Misako. 

\- Yes, maybe that was the reason - Garmadon admitted to his wife. 

\- Hey, don't you think Kai has already taken time to get up? - Nya asked, noticing that Kai's presence was not yet present. 

\- Nya. So do not worry, your brother needs the greatest possible rest to heal his wounds - wisely said Wu made with Nya, but the teacher could see that even the Samurai X was worried. 

At that Kai entered the dining room still wearing his red pajamas, Nya was the first to greet him.

\- Kai! Good morning - Greet Nya to Kai - Good morning, little sister. And everyone too - he kindly greeted his sister and everyone as he sat at the table and Zane served him his breakfast. 

\- Did you sleep well? - Sensei Wu asked him. 

\- Yes. I slept like a dog - 

In that Jay bufo - You will say trunk. Didn't you hear anything last night? - 

\- No, nothing. What was heard last night? - 

\- Well, there were a lot of disturbed animals last night, not to mention a lot of wolf howls as well - Cole said. 

\- Seriously? Well, I didn't hear anything, I slept peacefully - 

\- Well, that's a good thing. It means that if you are resting well - Wu said. 

Suddenly the phone began to ring in the other room.

\- Don't worry, I'll go see - Misako offered as he got up and left the dining room. 

While everyone continued with their breakfast normally no one noticed that Kai's face looked strange, he looked only at the pieces of meat from the other dishes and also at how they were eaten, Zane was the first to notice it strange since he was sitting in front of him .

\- ¿ Kai? Are you ok I notice you strange - 

\- ¿Huh? Yes! Yes I'm okay, Zane. I was just thinking - he replied somewhat nervous and to avoid a conversation he began to eat with his breakfast. 

Nya overheard Zane's little conversation with Kai, and was surprised when Zane said that his brother looked _"strange", she_ will have to talk to Kai later. But that's when Misako came in and sat on her seat. 

\- ¿Who was Misako? Asked Garmadon. 

\- It was the mayor. He wants them to go to town - 

\- And he didn't say why? - Wu asked. 

\- No. He said that he would explain it to him, but if it sounded very urgent - 

\- Well, first let's finish breakfast and then let's get ready to go - 

After everyone finished breakfast, they went to their rooms to get ready. While in one of the bathrooms, Kai was there to take a good shower, before Cole offered to help him with his injuries but Kai rejected him and said that he would do it himself and that he would be careful. While you open the water tap you began to hear how the water fell from the shower, when he began to remove the top of his pajamas he could see himself in the mirror and saw how several bandages were around his entire chest, right where that creature He attacked him, sighing he began to carefully remove the bandages from his chest, when he finally finished what he saw next left him totally shocked and confused. The wounds had closed and healed on their own, leaving nothing but the claw marks of the thing.

\- But what...? - He said seeing himself in the mirror while touching his chest and feeling how the wounds had healed. Then he quickly removed the bandages from his _injured_ arm and when taking them off completely he discovered that the bite had also healed and closed completely, as if the wound had already healed long ago - What kind of...? - He muttered to himself until there was a knock on the door. 

\- _!Kai! Hurry up after you, I'm still_ \- Jay's voice was heard outside the door. 

\- I'm coming, Jay! - With that he stopped looking in the mirror and began to take a quick bath, just for Jay not to continue bothering him as it is his turn. 

After he finished bathing, Kai came to his room and put on his Red Ninja gi , he didn't bother to put the bandages on his chest again, but he would be careful not to tell anyone, but to avoid problems he just wrapped himself the bandages on his arm which was previously the wounded man.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

After getting ready and everyone was in the city of Ninjago, the mayor would be waiting for them in the center where the Halloween festival would be.  
Upon arrival they were able to see various stalls, games and shops set up in the place.

\- Wow -ho- ho! Look how many stalls there are this year - Jay exclaimed excited to see the whole place full of various things identified with the theme of Halloween. 

\- Yes, it is also seen that there will be many delicious things to eat - Cole said as he savored all the food stalls he saw. 

As they walked between the stalls, Kai felt strange, he kept looking at all that meat that they placed in the stalls and that they placed from some stores, he could even smell the delicious aroma when being cooked or even smell it if it was raw or not. It looked like he was even about to drool. If it weren't for Nya touching his shoulder snapping him out of his scent and taste trance.

\- ¿Kai? - Nya asked towards her brother who kept looking at the meat on the stalls. 

\- ¿ Huh? - he reacted somewhat confused was with her. 

\- Are you okay? - I ask something worried. 

\- Y-Yes, if I'm fine, little sister, I feel wonderful - 

\- Are you sure? You looked like you were in another world - 

\- Don't worry, I'm fine. Hey do you smell that? - Asked sniffing his nose in the air. 

\- Smell what? - Nya asked confused by her brother's strange attitude. 

\- I smell like... Cotton candy! - He said almost excited as he grabbed Nya's arm and guided her towards the cotton while following the smell in the air. 

In the small park in the center, right there was a cotton candy stand where a man sold them and gave them to the children.

Nya seemed strange and confused at Kai's behavior, also how could he smell the cotton from where they were before? If they were a bit far away - How...How could you smell it from where we were? - 

\- I do not know - he admitted. Suddenly several dogs began to approach him with the intention of playing, they were even beginning to sniff him. 

\- And now why suddenly the dogs became fond of you? - 

\- Again. I do not know - at that he began to caress them, but at that some of the owners came to pick them up while the others dispersed. 

After that the two of them left to meet the others, but Nya kept looking at her brother in a strange way, and Jay was the first to notice his gaze.

\- ¿Nya? Are you ok - He asked as he approached her. 

\- Yes, Jay. It's just, Kai - 

\- ¿What about him? - 

\- I do not know, this morning he acted something strange - 

\- How do I _miss?_ \- He asked for Nya to be more specific with him. 

\- Well... I do not know how to tell you, but I would have to talk to him later - 

\- Hey, calm down. I'm sure it’s okay, maybe it's just something from yesterday. Remember that she hardly wanted to stay in her room - 

\- Yes, maybe that's it, but I'll try to talk to him later - 

As soon as they reached the plaza they saw an enraged crowd being held back by some of the mayor's agents, and from what was seen the crowd had an enraged attitude, but from their clothes many looked like farmers and cultivators from all over Ninjago.

\- Emm... Why are all these people here? - Jay asked when he saw how all the people did not stop protesting in several screams. 

\- These people seem to be all Ninjago farmers and cultivators, I know because I saw their faces on some files that politics showed me - Zane said. 

\- I'm afraid I know to where to come visit - Lloyd told also watching all the people. 

When everyone continued on their way they could see the mayor away from the citizens backed by some bodyguards, but then he noticed how the Ninjas arrived along with the two senseis. He wasted no time and quickly approached them.

\- Thank goodness they arrived - 

\- ¿What is what is going on here? - Sensei Wu asked. 

\- Don't worry, I'll explain everything when I give the news to everyone, which I must do before they take out their weapons - he said half nervous as he headed towards the stage. 

The Sensei gave a signal to the Ninjas to go with the other people, when they were with them they could see the mayor go up and get into position on stage while he was supported by his bodyguards. When people saw it began to more complaints and cries to him as they saw him up on stage.

\- You have to do something! - 

\- This can't go on like this! - 

\- !? Where you are the police when you need him?! - 

\- We will be in total chaos with all this! - 

All the people yelled different things like complaints, claims and some insults while they took out the occasional farm tool.

\- Please, everyone, please. I need you to calm down - he said when he made some signs with his hands so that they could be silent. Which luckily worked - Thanks. I know many have had attacks on their farms and wipe out all the crops every year in these seasons and-- - before I could continue I was interrupted by one of the farmers. 

\- That's right! And that's why we want you to do something about these attacks now. This can't go on like this! - 

\- Yes! - shouted some. 

\- The attacks were not like that for a long time, but with each year they are increasing more and more. What if the things that do this now decide to attack people and not just crops and animals? - protested another farmer. 

\- Yes, it's true! - 

\- You have to do something! - 

\- This can't stay like this! - 

\- We will run out of food! - 

People continued yelling again and the mayor seemed more nervous now as he was losing control of the people, but suddenly...

_(BANG!!!)_

The sound of a shot made everyone shut up instantly, and being surprised they saw the guy who had shot already standing next to the mayor. In his hand he held the gun with which he had fired, and it looked like some kind of big old revolver. He wore black clothes that seemed to be made of cloth, plus a black leather coat, it was a style similar to that of a cowboy since he had a belt with two other pistols in their holsters and black leather boots. His appearance was like that of a somewhat older adult of some 40 years of age, he had somewhat shoulder-length black hair and a half-shaved beard and mustache, but the most impressive were his scars on his face, it was as if a animal will cut it diagonally leaving it with three long scars. He also had a totally serious look.

\- Sorry about that. But it was the only way they shut up and stop talking to the mayor - said in a tone somewhat hard over something thick and neutral as he put his gun behind his coat. 

\- T-Thank you for your intervention Mr. Solomon - said the mayor somewhat nervous while clarifying his voice - As I was going to tell you, Mr. Solomon here present, came here to help us with the problem of the creatures that are attacking the farms and crops from everywhere, he also came along with his team - 

In that arrived vehicles almost armored everyone with a black or dark gray, many seemed as if they were hunting vehicles as they had cages, guns in some vehicles that were indeed the most great, jeeps, and some road motorcycles, all the members had the same black clothes and wore what seemed to be a symbol of each clothing, that was the hunter symbol in Ninjago. Besides, they were all armed to the teeth.

\- W-Would you like to introduce them Mr. Solomon? - asked the mayor nervously. 

\- My full name is Raymon Solomon, and they are my people, we call ourselves "The Hunters", some may have already heard of us but that doesn't matter to me now. The only thing that matters is how to catch those creatures that are doing damage to various farms and crops all over Ninjago - 

\- And do you know what has been attacking our farms? Asked one of the farmers. 

\- Yes, we do know what it was. And not only that, but also why he is doing that. Their farms, crops and livestock have been attacked...by Werewolves - 

Suddenly everyone began to mutter things, the Ninjas seemed confused and the senseis were doubtful at that mention of werewolves.

\- That is a farce, werewolves do not exist, they are just a myth, stories to scare children nothing else - argued a citizen. 

\- Believe it or not, werewolves are real. For years we "The Hunters" have hunted the werewolves that inhabit Ninjago , and our intention is to kill even the last of them - he turned to his companions and made a signal to his companions, from one of the vehicles they took A chest and a table and they took them up on stage, they placed the table in front of Raymon and the chest on it, when they opened them they revealed a kind of planetarium made up of some kind of somewhat old mechanics, but from the appearance it seemed to be a kind of calendar . 

\- The lunar planetarium - answered one of the hunters who had brought the chest. 

\- This artifact helps us to know when there are full moons, which is when werewolves transform and we have been careful that each full moon in these seasons is where they go hunting more than normal to get food. But there’s a moon that is very peculiar to many other moons, "The Blood Moon" or moon red as many know, with this moon become more stronger and more wild and is probably where a new wolf emerges. There are three days with which this moon appears, yesterday the first appeared so it will only be three days for now, after that the moon will return to its normal state. But that's also why we will put a curfew on those two days - 

Again everyone started arguing while the Ninjas just kept quiet and watching the whole scene.

\- But what about the festival? - added one of the citizens. 

\- There is still much to finish - 

\- Calm down, calm - Mr. Solomon clarified - The festival will not be canceled for you, you can continue with the preparations. But only during the day, when nightfall everyone should stop what they are doing and go back to their houses to secure their doors and windows, and they will not go out for any reason until the curfew ends - 

Again all began to comment for themselves themselves, but this time agreeing with what Mr. Solomon said.

\- All agree? - This time it was the mayor to answer before everyone as he passed to the front with Mr. Solomon. All answered with a _"yes"_ agreeing - Good. Is there nothing else you wanted to say Mr. Solomon? - 

\- Not actually. Only we will have the whole city guarded - 

\- Well, if that's all, everyone can retire now - after saying that, all the citizens began to disperse and return to their respective jobs. 

At that the Ninjas and senseis approached the mayor, who was still with Raymon Solomon.

\- Mayor - Lloyd began - He told us that he would explain why he called us, do you want to explain? - 

\- Y-Yeah right - the mayor clarified his voice again - Look, Ninjas, like what you heard on stage, from Mr. Solomon, that's the reason why I called you. But that was not the whole case - 

\- What else is there to know? -

Before the mayor answered them Raymon Solomon had been ahead of him to answer.

\- I need you to help me in capturing the werewolves - I announce with a neutral tone.

\- We? - Jay question.

\- Yes - clarified the hunter - I have heard a lot from you, Ninjas. Your skills could be of use to me and my men, plus we haven't been in the city for a while so I'd like you to help us with the area -

\- Well, but before accepting this - Cole argument going to the front - You must confirm that _"such"_ werewolves exist - he said while putting quotation marks with his fingers on the word "such" - Everyone knows that those things are a myth and nobody knows of their existence, that's why I ask you: how are you so sure that these things exist? - 

\- “I assure you, boy, those creatures are very real". See my scars? - He pointed his finger across his face covered in diagonal scars - I got them from a real werewolf on my first hunt. And I assure you, hunting them is not easy, many die doing it and in the most horrible way you can imagine - his tone became deep and serious. That caused Jay to split behind Zane.

\- Y-Yes, well - Lloyd clarified - What do you need us to help you with, Mr. Solomon? -

\- I will show you, follow me - before taking another step he stopped and turned to the Ninjas again - A, and please I prefer to be called Raymon, let's say that Mr. Solomon is too formal for my taste - he continued again walking leaving the Ninjas still confused.

Raymon had taken the Ninjas and the senseis to a kind of shop already installed, but before they got there they could see how all the hunters were taking out and preparing their equipment, as well as repairing their vehicles, motorcycles and jeeps. Inside the tent, everyone gathered around a table that had a map of all of Ninjago, but it had several areas marked, which turned out to be the places where they had been attacked by the creatures.

\- You see, this map shows the areas that were attacked by werewolves this year, and... - in that he takes out another map just as marked as the one you just saw, only this one had a different date and year - This map was 10 years ago, when there was still no bloody moon. They are the same areas attacked -

\- Are all maps like this? Asked Garmadon.

\- Yes. And not only that, we also have the maps where there were attacks on people, but those were only years when the bloody moon happened, in those days the attacks were more violent -

\- Comparing these two maps, I can see that the most affected places are the farms that are on the outskirts of the city, which surround the entire area, but...why? ¿ Why attack the same areas all these seasons and special days? - he was asked Lloyd looking at the maps.

\- What were the areas where there were attacks on people? Zane asked.

Raymon took out a red marker and marked the places where there were attacks on people, which were all the towns of Ninjago.

\- Those are the places where people were attacked or have disappeared. And that was on every bloody moon -

\- On every bloody moon? - Kai questioned.

\- Yes -

\- The markings show all the towns that are close to Ninjago , not counting those that are a little further from it - Lloyd said.

\- They are also the same towns, every time we go to each of them we receive reports of missing people -

\- How many? - Jay asked.

\- Minimum of three or two people on each bloody moon -

\- Hmm. Curious - replied Wu thoughtfully.

\- Every year it's the same - said Raymon walking around - They attack the same places, kidnap people from the same villages and we still don't know why -

\- Very well, what do you need from us in this? - Lloyd asked something serious.

\- I want you to join us in the hunt for the werewolves - What?! - They all said at the same time somewhat surprised.

\- How they heard. We plan to end this threat this year, and we cannot win this battle alone, which is why we need you. You are the Ninjas, you have saved Ninjago a lot of times, even from a giant snake - she got closer to them - Now I want you to save her one more time -

Everyone was left thinking about the decision to help them or not, one part in all told them not to trust them, but the other part told them that it was better if they accepted because if this was a threat to Ninjago they had to do it to protect the city.

\- This well will do - told Wu.

\- I like to hear that. Now that they agreed to help us, I will have to tell them everything they will occupy to face the werewolves - I walk towards a part of the store where I take a backpack where one of the hunters' teams was located - Tell me, do you know anything about the legends of werewolves? -

\- Only those who have told us as children, why? -

\- Because they are supposed to know their weaknesses, right? -

\- What weaknesses are those? -

In Raymon he took out a large dagger that was made of pure silver, he turned towards them to show it to them - Silver is one of them. Totally pure silver, either in guns or bullets -

Jay had once again hidden behind Zane upon seeing the huge, shiny and very sharp dagger in Raymon's hands, while the others were just as nervous at the attitude of this burly hunter.

\- There is also fire and a silver that we call monkshood. The only thing that can kill them is beheadings, a pretty quick way and without delay. Then also if you cause enough wounds in his body very, very deep, he can and you can kill him by bleeding. Silver objects are the ones that pity them the most, and with a silver bullet it would also work, but that must go straight to the heart or it won't work. With fire you can scare or burn them, it is also very effective. The silver aconite serves as a very powerful poison for them, it causes them a lot of suffering by killing them slowly -

\- J-Just that? - Jay asked nervous even being behind Zane.

\- Yes just that. Well, of course there are still other things that we have but that does not destroy them, it only weakens or hurts nothing else. But they must know that every time there is a full moon is when they transform into werewolves and go hunting all night long and it returns to normal when the sun rises -

\- And how to know who or is not a werewolf? - Nya asked.

\- When we manage to capture a werewolf, we usually wait until dawn to find out who it really is, after that we execute it and say that it was killed by the beast -

\- Why? - Kai asked.

\- When a werewolf passes his curse on you, your soul itself is already cursed for eternity, when you become one of those things you are capable of killing even your best friend or someone in your family. But even so, when we kill a transformed werewolf he reverts to human form. But even so, it is not known that he can reverse the curse -

\- Okay, anything else you want to tell us? Asked Garmadon.

\- Just be alert to anything strange that you see at night, or in anyone. That would be it -

\- Well, thanks for the information Raymon, from now on we will be alert. Let's go back to the monastery, guys - Lloyd said as they all walked out the door.

Upon leaving the tent they saw that the hunters' camp was already set up, the Ninjas and the senseis returned to the monastery where they would now focus on preparing their weapons in case any threat arises nearby.

When night finally fell, everyone had already prepared to sleep in their own rooms. In Samurai X's room, Nya was watching the big red moon from her window, she was lucky that her room had a good position to see the moon and the starry sky. Their thoughts were on what Raymon told them, did werewolves really exist? It's the only thing he thought about in his mind, he also thought about the strange behavior his brother had at the festival, he knew that was not normal for him. She would have to watch him more closely.

While in the city the curfew had begun, the hunters patrolled the areas while the citizens took refuge in their houses and locked themselves so that nobody could enter.

Back in the monastery, in the room of a certain Red Ninja something strange was happening that nobody knew about. Kai would not stop sweating like crazy while he rolled a lot on his bed in different positions, out in the sky the great red moon shone in the dark night. A loud and clear wolf howl was heard echoing in the chestnut's ears, who would not stop growling because of an intense sensation that ran through his entire body.

After an hour, some two hunters were watching the public cemetery where the place was somewhat gloomy at night, not to mention that today there was a lot of fog covering the place, the only sound there was only that of the crickets singing at night, and the occasional owl or owl chirping through the trees. The hunters had baited a goat while they were hiding behind some gravestones with their shotguns already loaded and ready.

\- Of all the places, why a cemetery to place a bait? - The first brown-haired hunter complained while sitting on the ground.

\- Stop complaining and get on with the plan, the werewolf could appear at any time, also in this area is where a recently appeared - said the second hunter with black colored hair sat at the side of his companion.

\- I know, but at least we would have brought the bikes in case he escapes chasing him -

\- Motorcycles would attract too much attention, remember that they have a good nose -

\- As -

Suddenly a sound of a branch breaking was hollowed out, causing the two hunters to become alert.

\- Did you hear that? - Asked the brown-haired hunter.

\- Shh - the black hair shut him up as he poked his head a little out of the tombstone in which he was hiding. He could see that the goat was still on the post.

That's where he thought maybe the noise was made by the goat who maybe stepped on a branch nearby. But to his surprise a black cat about to jump on while meowing bristling all over his body and raising his tail while growling at him, the hunter recoiled in fright.

\- Ah! - scream a bit to see how the cat was positioned above the grave , in that last let out a meow and went running towards another direction.

\- Ha ha ha ha ha - laughed the brown haired hunter of his partner when he saw the scared expression on his face.

\- Shut up, it wasn't funny! - He exclaimed angrily towards his partner - Damn cat ... - he muttered angrily at the end.

\- Well, for me it was -

At that they heard a growl in the distance that was later accompanied by the moan of the goat where afterwards nothing else was heard , both looked towards the post and saw that the goat had completely disappeared, leaving only the broken leash where it was tied. hanging loose on the pole.

\- And the goat? -

\- P repair your weapon - said the black-haired hunter to his partner as they began to load the shotguns.

The two began to walk around the area but it was almost impossible to see from the surrounding mist, but they were aware of any suspicious noise.

\- Separate monkeys, so we will cover more ground - suggested the black haired man.

\- Agree -

When they separated they had their shotguns very closely, but in the area in which the black-haired hunter was going he was able to discover a small trail of blood where he followed him and when he finished with the trail he discovered a mutilated part of the goat near a tomb. The hunter was a bit disgusted to see that disgusting image of the goat, but then he heard another growl accompanied by noises from various branches being trampled on the ground, turning around he tried to locate the sounds, but in that... 

As if he had never expected it, a huge hairy figure pounced on him in a very fast way, making him cry out in fear making it impossible for him to fire his weapon.

With the scream being heard in the surroundings, the brown-haired hunter soon heard it, he ran to the place where he heard his companion's scream but when he arrived at that moment he heard another growl. Without realizing it, the same huge figure pounced on him, causing him to scream as he was thrown through the air and then fell to the hard ground. A howl was all that was heard at the end as the creature raced towards the city.

The strange beast began to eat all the meat that was in the nearby stores and when it infiltrated the stores, it activated various alarm systems causing the hunters at curfew to rush to follow it, but the creature managed to escape from them, And when feeling satisfied with the meat from the stores, I did not hesitate to go to where the festival was located and start looting all the cargo from the boxes that contained different types of food already prepared, the hunters again found it but in the same way achieved escaping from them and began running into the forest leaving behind the destroyed areas and the hunters who were following him. And so it was throughout the night.


End file.
